Consertando um dispositivo, apenas o dispositivo?
by ENILLORAC
Summary: Lena precisa descobrir o que dar para Kara como presente de aniversário. E quanto a ela ter uma pequena ajuda de Alex para saber exatamente o que fazer para Kara?i Sim, vai funcionar, com certeza! (SuperCorp)Also available in EN-US "Fixing a device, just the device?"
1. Chapter 1

**Consertando um dispositivo, apenas o dispositivo?**

* * *

 **Emparelhamento:** Lena L./ Kara D. aka SuperGirl

 **Sumário:** Lena precisa descobrir o que dar para Kara como presente de aniversário. E quanto a ela ter uma pequena ajuda de Alex para saber exatamente o que fazer para Kara? Sim, vai funcionar, com certeza! Also avaluable in EN-US "Fixing a device, just the device?"

 **Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Aviso1:** Se você não gosta de romance entre duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página.

 **Aviso2** : Me desculpe por todos os erros que você com certeza vai encontrar aqui.

 **Aviso3:** Minha primeira fic SuperCorp, sejam legais ^^

 _ **N/A: Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

"Alex, eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que eu posso lhe dar" Lena anda nervosamente. Alex simplesmente se sentou no sofá e olhou para a mulher. "Sabe, Kara não faz alarde com seu aniversário, e ainda falta um mês..." ela apontou, agora olhando para as janelas do escritório. Uma excelente vista do centro da cidade sob eles. "Você realmente me chamou aqui para isso?" A morena bufou e parecia quase impaciente.

"Sim!" Lena Luthor disse para ela e foi para o sofá, sentando-se ao lado da irmã de Kara. "Você sabe que Kara é importante para mim, eu quero fazer algo grande ..." - "Você pode apenas enviá-la, por exemplo, milhões de flores novamente..." Alex disse e seus olhos flutuam, como se ela estivesse se lembrando de algo... "Você sabe que ela levou todos eles para casa, não é? Eu não podia nem respirar dentro do apartamento dela" Ela disse com um olhar inacreditável em seu rosto.

"Ela me disse, na verdade ela estava rindo de você por dias" Lena esmagou o nariz e olhou para a mais velha das Danvers. A mulher apenas olhou para ela e sacodiu a cabeça.

"Eu não quero enviar a ela alguns desses presentes estúpidos, essas coisas que o dinheiro pode comprar, mas não significa nada..." Ela levantou-se novamente do sofá, Alex só assistiu como um Luthor pode ser fofo, se é mesmo possível. Eles estão em um grande momento agora. Lena Luthor ajudou o DEO, ajudou os alienígenas e ela acha que Kara tem um fraco por ela... De qualquer forma, ela não quer pensar muito sobre sua pequena irmã estar com alguém, eca ...

"Quero algo que vai fazer ela sorrir... Para fazer ela feliz, algo especial..." Lena disse, completamente cega sobre a contemplação de Alex, ela caminha em direção a sua janela e continua olhando para o horizonte.

Alex tenta um pouco mais difícil lembrar algo que Kara gostaria. Mas sua irmã tem qualquer coisa que ela poderia desejar. Como se ela não precisasse de muito para viver. Kara era simples e há apenas uma coisa que ela poderia gostar mais do que qualquer coisa, conhecimento. Então uma luz acendeu dentro de sua cabeça.

"Eu sei alguma coisa!", Uma vez que ela disse, Lena se virou e quase correu para a jovem mulher. "O que é isso?" Os olhos azuis olhar selvagem e sedento para a informação. Alex respirou fundo, não era um segredo, e ela realmente acha que Lena nunca descobrirá a história do que ela ia dizer a ela. "Kara tem esse dispositivo, como uma enciclopédia, mas está quebrado. Ou pelo menos sem bateria. Você acha que pode tentar consertá-lo?" Ela diz e quase pôde ver as rodas girando na cabeça de Lena. "Isso é um dispositivo tecnológico?" Seus olhos começam a brilhar, ela era realmente interesse. Oh garoto…

"Sim, ela conseguiu... Alguns... Anos atrás. funcionou por um tempo e agora ela não pode ligar novamente "-" E você não sabe como fazê-lo funcionar? Nem mesmo ela? "Lena perguntou e Alex deveria saber melhor, mas felizmente, ela tem uma grande resposta. "Não. Eu trabalho para o governo e Kara é uma jornalista... Você é o nerd de nós, então... Mas está tudo bem, eu acho que você poderia ter um monte de outra coisa para pensar na sua Companhia"-"Não! Eu vou pegar. Você poderia trazer aqui ou devo pedir ao meu motorista para pegá-lo?" Os olhos de Lena são quase brilhantes para esta parte de Kara ela vai conhecer. "Não, vou trazer para você" Alex levantou do sofá e Lena segui-la até a porta. "Amanhã" disse Alex e Lena assentiu alegremente.

/

Foi um pouco mais difícil para Alex encontrar o dispositivo no apartamento de Kara, mas ela finalmente encontrou enterrado nas coisas velhas de sua irmã em seu guarda-roupa. Ela se lembra de ouvir Kara dizer alguma palavra para a coisa e, em seguida, isso apenas brilhou com as informações que ela queria. É assim que Kara se torna incrivelmente boa em falar e escrever em inglês e algumas outras línguas Terráqueas. Leva uns dias para ela tentar falar com o dispositivo, mas uma vez que ela fez, ela e Kara compartilham a coisa e toda a informação que poderiam pensar em pedir. Mas ela sabe que há mais. Kara disse que o disco rígido da coisa é inimaginavelmente grande. Mas algum dia ele simplesmente parou de funcionar e Kara se bateu no rosto, ela esqueceu o carregador. E enquanto ela era muito jovem para saber, eles nunca descobriram uma maneira de fazê-lo funcionar novamente. Assim, até onde era do seu interesse, Lena podia dar uma olhada nisso. E se ela faz qualquer pergunta, era apenas uma coisa que Kara encontrou em algum lugar, nada importante, nada que possa fazer ela pensar alguma vez que Kara é uma alienígena, ou mesmo ela é Supergirl. Bem, bom trabalho Danvers.

/

Primeira semana

Lena tinha o aparelho na mão quando Kara entrou em seu escritório um dia. Ela estava apenas olhando para a coisa, ela ainda não tem tempo suficiente para dar uma olhada real para isso. - Kara! - disse ela escondendo a coisa na gaveta da mesa. "O que o traz aqui?" Ela se levantou da cadeira e apenas caminhou até a garota. Lena foi tomada por surpresa quando Kara abraçou-a, quase levantando-a do chão. Ela segurá-la por um tempo e quando Lena limpar a garganta, Kara apenas segurá-la o suficiente para dar uma olhada em seus olhos. "Você faz meu trabalho realmente fácil" ela começa sem nenhuma pista para a morena. E enquanto Lena gostava de sentir o corpo de Kara contra ela, para manter uma mão sobre seus músculos trabalhados de seu braço, ela estava curiosa. "O que eu fiz?" Ela pergunta e para sua felicidade, Kara puxá-la em outro abraço. Ela podia sentir seu peito contra ela, seu estômago, até mesmo suas pernas. Algo começa a queimar em seu estômago. Ela podia cheirar o perfume de Kara e sentir como seu cabelo era muito macio. Ela quase esqueceu a pergunta e balança a cabeça quando Kara a empurra para começar a falar. "Toda a doação que você fez para o departamento médico e do equipamento ao DEO..." Kara olha fixamente nos olhos azuis, e Lena tem um pouco rubor em seu rosto, mas felizmente ela poderia usar este elogio como uma desculpa para corar. "Você está escrevendo sobre isso?" Ela pergunta, levantando uma sobrancelha para o jovem Danver. "Claro que eu estou! Eu fiz você brilhar para os olhos National City, por isso é meu trabalho para lhe dar todos os elogios ", disse confiante e sorriu para Lena. Oh ... Ela ama esses olhos ... Lena se virou e andou até sua varanda e chamou Kara com um movimento de mão.

"Bem, enquanto tivermos a chance de fazer a vida das pessoas melhor, inclusive alienígena, eu estou de nisso também", ela sorriu para a garota e por um segundo ela quase viu um flash de algo em seus olhos, mas Kara apenas ajustou seu óculos e limpar a garganta. "Por que você está fazendo isso? Você costumava odiar alienígenas ... "Ela disse e se apoiou contra a cerca de proteção da varanda.

Lena a seguiu e olhou para o horizonte. "Supergirl ..." Ela disse em um sussurro. Kara olhou para a mulher, sua sobrancelha esmagada quase juntos quando ela espera a conclusão. "Ela me faz notar que existem bons alienígenas lá fora, e às vezes, eles precisam de ajuda ..." ela disse com um sorriso e Kara bateu nela com seu ombro. "Eu acho que você gosta dela" O olho de Lena vai largo e ela cora. Kara faz um esforço para olhar para seu rosto e começar a rir sobre ela. "Oh Kara! Deixe em paz! Todo mundo gosta de Supergirl" Lena quase grita com ela e então, começa a andar dentro de seu escritório.

"Mas você gosta dela mais..." Kara brinca com ela quando segue e desta vez Lena sentar em sua cadeira. "Sim, mas eu gosto de alguém muito mais", ela tentou o mais difícil que podia para não olhar para a loira. "Oh... Então você tem um amor em sua vida..." Sua voz soou quase doída, quase. Poderia ser apenas ela super lendo.

"Sim, mas eu não vou chamá-lo de 'amor' por agora..." ela disse e olhar para ela. Há uma mistura de dor e felicidade em seus olhos. Lena quase se sente magoada por fazer ela ficar assim e ssim que ela pode, ela disse: "Você quer ter algum ... Café comigo? Na semana que vem? "Sim, o som do café é seguro, não era um pedido de encontro ...

"Eu não sei. Você não vai estar ocupada com seu amor? "Kara pergunta a ela, e Lena pode ouvir provocação e um pouco de nervosismo sob seu tom. Ela colocou um dedo em seu rosto e fingir pensar um pouco "Você acha que Supergirl estará disponível na próxima semana? Porque só ela poderia me fazer mudar de idéia" Lena disse com um sorriso afetado e Kara cora. "Não, eu não acho. Ela estará ocupada."-" Então, não tente correr, senhorita Danvers, você está vindo comigo. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 ** _N/A:_** _Onde estão os leitores SuperCorp brasileiros? =[_

* * *

Segunda semana

Lena correu por meio de um quarteirão, ela simplesmente não podia acreditar que ela estava atrasada, como muito tarde, para o seu tempo de café com Kara. Como isso aconteceu? Claro que ela sabia. Era outra vez, mais uma vez, que ela se perdeu em todos os seus papéis, todas as coisas de L-Corp. Aconteceu mais vezes do que ela gostaria de admitir. Bem, agora ela precisa descobrir uma desculpa para dar a Kara, já que ela pode ver a cafeteria bem na frente dela.

Antes que ela tenha a chance de pegar a maçaneta da porta, alguém a abre, e agora ela está olhando para os familiares olhos verdes. Eles ficaram olhando um ao outro por um segundo, então, Kara sorriu para ela. "Eu pensei que você não viria mais..." ela disse e Lena apenas riu, um riso cansado. "Você estava saindo? Eu me perdi no trabalho" ela acenou com a mão no ar. _Ok, a verdade é a melhor desculpa, não é?_ Kara olhou para ela por um segundo e ela segurou seu olhar, esta não é uma razão para se envergonhar... Ela sempre trabalhou muito duro, e ela tem certeza de que é parte de quem ela é agora.

"Ok ..." As mãos de Kara estavam em seus bolsos e a loira parecia que ela estava pensando muito em algo. "Você sabe, é quase hora do jantar, você quer ir para casa e compartilhar uma lasanha comigo?" Kara apenas perguntou, sem sequer pensar nisso corretamente. A morena olhou-a nos olhos por um momento, mordiscou seu lábio inferior e fingiu pensar nisso por um segundo, é claro que adoraria ir a algum lugar com seu amigo. _Apenas como amigos, certo?_

"Eu adoraria Kara, apenas deixe-me pedir que meu motorista nos leve uma garrafa de vinho?" Lena começou a procurar o telefone na bolsa. "Não!" Kara respondeu e por um segundo Lena pareceu surpresa.

Kara nunca disse 'não' para ela.

"Eu tenho este bonito, na verdade Alex disse que é realmente um bom, e eu comprei e amei. Eu acho que devemos tentar...", disse ela, olhando para suas próprias mãos agora "Você sabe, se você quiser". Lena não conseguia segurar um sorriso de preencher seu rosto: "Claro, eu adoraria tentar qualquer coisa que você sugerir". E ela se virou, só para apontar. Quando Kara não a seguiu, ela se virou para trás e levantar a mão para a loira. Kara olhou para a mão dela e depois sorriu para ela e pegou. Nenhum deles queria pensar sobre isso, pelo menos não agora. Kara apenas a guiou para baixo da rua, ela não vive muito longe de lá de qualquer maneira...

"Eu acho que vou precisar de sua ajuda" Kara disse com uma vozinha. "O que é isso?" Lena parecia tão curiosa que Kara não pôde evitar a si mesma e sorriu de novo. "A lasanha ainda não está pronta" - "Então você me convidou para 'fazer' uma lasanha com você?" Lena fingiu estar assustada, mas eles sabem melhor. "Não, quero dizer, não como isso, eu sei como cozinhar" Kara encolhe os ombros e direita neste momento ela pegou a mão de Lena, desentrelaçando os dedos e colocá-lo em seu braço, ela perdeu o contato, mas o que ela poderia fazer? É maldita Lena Luthor, as pessoas estão olhando para eles andando como um casal; _E eles não são um casal._

"A idéia é que você apenas sentar lá e me ver fazendo a lasanha enquanto temos este vinho agradável ..." - "Oh, grande Graças céu, porque foram anos desde que eu cozinhar qualquer coisa" Lena disse e ela não podia Ajuda-se quando a mão dela pousou no braço de Kara, ela apertou um pouco e ela quase podia ouvir a respiração de Kara estando presa em sua garganta. Ela olhou para o rosto da menina e bem, ela estava corando. Mas eles não têm que falar sobre isso, não agora pelo menos.

Caminharam até o apartamento de Kara e, logo que chegaram, Kara abriu a garrafa de vinho, pegou duas das suas taças mais bonitas e serviu a bebida para elas. Lena estava em silêncio, olhando ao redor de seu apartamento, quase fotografando tudo. Kara tem um lugar realmente agradável, ela amou como a menina misturou coisas velhas e alguma tecnologia em seu espaço. "Você tem um espaço realmente bom aqui" A morena finalmente disse quando ela se virou para assistir Kara pegar todos os ingredientes que ela precisa. "Sim, me levou anos para decorá-lo desta maneira. Você sabe, algumas dessas coisas são realmente difíceis de descobrir, e eu tenho todas essas idéias dançando em minha mente. Eu sabia o que fazer exatamente quando eu comprei" Kara disse para ela, quando ela começou a colocar a carne em uma panela, iniciando o processo de fazer a melhor lasanha de sua vida. Só porque, você sabe, um Luthor ia comê-la. "Eu gosto de tudo" Lena disse e tomou um gole de seu vinho. Esse foi uma delicia, Kara estava certa. "Você tem um bom gosto por decoração e por vinho", ela levantou a taça e sorriu. Kara escondeu seu rubor com sua própria taça, e só andou por toda a sua cozinha para colocar tudo junto e ser capaz de fazer o seu prato.

Não levou muito tempo até que ela estava colocando a lasanha no forno, e ela estava completamente consciente de Lena olhando para ela, estudando-a, observando-a. Ela segurou o olhar mulher muitas vezes para contar e agora, ela não tem idéia do que fazer até que a refeição esteja pronta.

"Ok, o que você quer fazer agora?" Ela perguntou a Lena e a morena de jogá-la outra sorriso de tirar o fôlego. "Sente-se aqui comigo, me diga algo sobre você, deixe-me levar a entrevista desta vez" ela disse e Kara assentiu enquanto ela gentilmente sentou ao lado dela, não o suficiente para tocar, mas quase perto demais. "O que você quer saber?", Ela tirou os óculos e apertou o nariz. Lena olhou para ela e estreitou os olhos. Isso quase atingiu Kara como um trem na linha. Ela nunca deveria tirar seus óculos. Porcaria. Respirou fundo e esperou a pergunta de Lena. A mulher a estudou por mais um segundo e então começou "Por que os óculos, seus olhos são tão bonitos para se esconder" Ela respirou fundo e Kara quase sorriu aliviada. Talvez ela simplesmente não ligasse os pontos. "Eu preciso dele para uma visão mais próxima, quase sempre. Eu poderia optar por cirurgia, mas não agora. Talvez quando eu envelhecer' ela deu de ombros e Lena assentiu. "Onde você cresceu?" Ela tomou outro gole de vinho e Kara imitou-a antes de responder. "Eu cresci em uma grande cidade, na verdade, em Nova York, e então, os Danvers me adotaram e eu cheguei perto da National City", isso é o mais próximo que ela poderia obter de viver na capital Krypton e na terra depois disso.

"Então você gosta de grandes cidades?" - "Sim, eu amo as pessoas das grandes cidades. Eles são tão livres em seus pensamentos, você sabe, nada é realmente diferente ou estranho em National City "Ela respondeu e agora ela quase podia vê-lo chegando, Lena olhou profundamente em seus olhos e ela quase podia ver a mulher se aproximando mais a ela "Que tipo de pessoa você gosta mais, quero dizer, qual é o seu tipo Kara?"

Beep Beep Beep

"Desculpe, eu acho que você vai ficar curioso sobre isso. Lasanha está pronta ... "Kara ignorou o rosto de desapontamento de Lena e foi até o forno para pegar o jantar. Na hora certa!

Eles têm os pratos e Lena percebe quão faminta ela estava e quão grande cozinheira Kara pode ser, eles quase não falaram. Claro que não, Kara pode comer como um leão ou algo assim, e Lena decidiu voltar para um lugar seguro. O que está em sua mente para perguntar tal coisa? Kara é provavelmente hétero de qualquer maneira ...

Era por volta das dez da noite, quando Lena ligava para seu motorista e decidia ir para casa, era um dia livre amanhã, mas ela estava realmente interessada em trabalhar com o presente de Kara, e depois dessa semana ela acha que pode ter uma idéia para consertá-lo e fazer funcionar. Tudo o que ela precisa é encontrar e adaptar uma maior fonte de energia para a coisa. Bem, duas semanas menos, ela precisa se apressar.

Kara levou-a para a porta, e quando Lena se virou para dar-lhe um abraço de adeus, ela simplesmente não segurou o desejo e levantou a mulher um pouco acima do chão. "Kara! Não posso respirar! "Lena gritou com um sorriso e Kara a levou para baixo. "Obrigado pela noite, adorei." Lena assentiu e antes mesmo de permitir que seu cérebro tentasse fazê-la dar um passo em frente e beijar Kara de boa noite, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e disse boa noite.

Ela estava na metade do corredor quando ouviu o nome dela e voltou a olhar para Kara. "Sim" - "A propósito, meu tipo é morena, alta e com olhos azuis". Kara piscou para ela, um sorriso provocativo em seus lábios, e adorável rubor em suas bochechas. Ela acenou um adeus e fechou a porta.

"Oh"


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

* * *

Terceira semana

Lena mudou de posição, suas costelas estavam se sentindo um pouco feridas por ficar assim por muito tempo. "Isso te machuca?" Ela perguntou quando ela sentiu Kara suspirar debaixo dela. "Não, está tudo bem" ela respondeu e continuou olhando para a TV.

"Como terminamos assim?", Perguntou a morena, e Kara apenas olhou para eles. "Como o quê?" - "Kara, eu estou em cima de você em seu sofá. Como diabos isso aconteceu?" Ela pergunta novamente, mas em vez de fugir da garota, ela se aconchegou um pouco mais contra Kara, um braço em volta dela puxando-a ainda mais perto.

"Estávamos assistindo a um filme, no sofá. E você sabe, nós mudamos de posição, comportamento humano normal..." Kara tentou e acariciou uma mecha de cabelo de Lena. "Você sabe, você é muito tocável para alguém que eu acabei de conhecer" Lena disse para ela e Kara tomou o controle e apertou o botão de pausa, se eles vão falar sobre isso, então ela quer dar a atenção certa para ela. "Lena, acho que nos conhecemos há quase um ano agora" Kara disse e deu de ombros. "Eu nunca estive tão perto com mais ninguém por muito tempo" Lena se inclinou mais contra ela, se possível. Ela respirou profundamente, e se ela ficasse calada por um segundo, ela podia ouvir o coração de Kara. "Como Luthor, tenho que confessar que estou me sentindo estranho. Quase nunca estávamos autorizados a fazer isso", ela apontou para eles e segurou um sorriso. "E como Lena, como você acha?" Kara perguntou e ela mordeu o lábio, agora, que era um tiro longo. "Será estranho se eu disser que é incrível?" - "Não, não é. Na verdade, eu e Alex fazemos isso. Você sabe, como irmãs." Kara sorriu para ela, e olhou para a TV novamente e apertou o botão de reprodução. "É estranho que você não me deixe assistir ao filme. Você está tão interessada em assistir, parar de falar" Kara provocou-a.

"Kara, eu não sou sua irmã. Ou tenho sentimentos de irmã por você" Lena apontou quando ela decidiu se levantar sobre seu cotovelo e olhar para a loira. "Eu sei" Kara disse e ajustou seus óculos. A morena franziu o cenho, sua boca formando um pouco o, ela perdeu as palavras. "O que você quer dizer com isso? E você está me permitindo fazer isso?" Ela estava quase assustada, na verdade ela estava com medo. "Porque eu gosto de você também. De onde eu vim, nós supostamente estariamos casados ou algo por agora" Kara disse a ela e Lena apenas continuou olhando em seus olhos, surpresa percorreu todo o seu rosto. Quando ela não deu uma resposta ou uma provocação inteligente, Kara começou a sentir que eles não estavam na mesma página. Começou a ficar assustada. Lena gosta dela, não é? Todo o tempo que eles passam juntos sem qualquer explicação, sem ser para o trabalho de nenhum deles, sem ser para negócios ou qualquer outra coisa. A maneira como Lena a olha, quão perto eles ficam, quanto tempo eles se abraçam, como ela se perde em seus lindos olhos azuis. Como Lena continua olhando para sua boca quando ela fala. Como sua batida do coração fica louco quando estão próximas. Maldição, não é possível que ela tenha lido todos os sinais errados. "Você gosta de mim, não é?" Ela finalmente perguntou Lena, quebrando todos os pensamentos que a mulher estava tendo. "Eu gosto" Lena respondeu, mas nada mais. Ela se levantou do sofá e colocou seus sapatos de volta. "Eu sinto muito, eu tenho que ir" antes que ela possa mesmo pegar sua bolsa, Kara saltou e colocou-se entre ela ea saída. "Lena, o que há de errado? Eu disse algo errado? Eu costumo fazer um monte de erros, se este é um desses, apenas me diga. Eu sinto muito mesmo" ela tentou, mas a mulher apenas apoiou uma mão em seu braço. "Está tudo bem, Kara. Estou apenas surpreso. Tenho que pensar em algumas coisas sozinhas agora. Eu prometo que vou ligar para você", ela disse e Kara assistiu ela apenas sair seu apartamento. _Droga._

 _/_

"Alex, eu disse algo errado?" Kara estava andando em sua sala de estar, com uma Alex se divertindo muito olhando para ela. _Pobrezinha_ , isso era tudo o que Alex podia pensar sobre ela. "Kara você costuma resolver seus problemas tão fácil. Não é assim tão simples para todos. Parece que você saiu do armário e trouxe ela com você" Alex quase ri desta parte.

"Eu simplesmente não consigo entender por que é tão difícil para as pessoas aceitarem que elas são atraídas por pessoas do mesmo sexo. Acreditar que eles podem ter um relacionamento natural. É normal em Krypton" Kara disse e acabou sentando em seu sofá, cabeça em suas mãos.

"Você disse isso para ela?" - "Não. Eu não posso dizer nada sobre Krypton, lembra?"-"Sim, mas você sabe como inventar alguma coisa" Alex foi até a geladeira e pegou sorvete. Ela sentou perto de sua irmã e ofereceu um para ela.

"Então, Lena Luthor uh?", A morena bateu em seu ombro contra sua irmã. "Você pode acreditar?" Kara ajustou seus óculos e sorriu, uma boca cheia de sorvete. "Eu não vi isso acontecendo, eu só percebi dias atrás e hoje tudo acaba assim", ela respondeu e tomou outra colher da sobremesa. "Eu vejo isso acontecer", Alex disse alegremente. "Você viu?" Kara parecia surpresa. "Sim" Alex apenas disse e Kara sabe melhor do que empurrar sua irmã para dizer mais sobre qualquer coisa.

"Eu acho que ela vai ser bom para você" a morena apenas deu ombros e tomou uma colher de sorvete, "Qualquer um seria melhor do que Mon-el de qualquer maneira".

/

Lena Luthor chegou em casa mais cedo do que pensou que era possível. Ela não parou até que ela estava em seu laboratório, trabalhando no aparelho de Kara.

Ela sabia que tinha sentimentos por ela. Todos os sinais, todas as borboletas em seu estômago, todo a maneira que Kara faz ela se sentir especial. Ela não estava pronta para admitir isso para si mesma. Ela tinha medo de que Kara nunca voltasse a olhar para ela de novo da mesma maneira. Porque todo mundo sabe que é realmente complicado ser gay. E não é uma escolha, é algo que você pode apenas mudar e tentar não sentir. Heavens sabe o quão difícil ela tentou não se sentir assim por sua amiga. Sua única amiga verdadeira e ela a destruiu, _que bom Luthor ..._

Mas a loira estava tão bem com isso, e ela a assustou. Esta não era uma possibilidade que ela poderia imaginar. Kara gostava dela também, mesmo se ela passasse muito tempo com aquele garoto estúpido no passado.

"Awn" Lena reclamou quando a eletricidade bateu no dedo dela. Ela estava quase lá, apenas para alguns ajustes e ela vai devolver a Kara. Outra faísca sai da coisa e então, ela se acende. "Oh deuses" ela sussurra. Três abas pequenas abrem e um holograma sai.

"Yintoni na umbuzo wakho namhlanje?" O holo disse e mostrou as palavras para ela.

"O quê? Em que língua é isso?" Lena simplesmente não perguntou a ninguém e continuou olhando para a coisa

"Ulwimi sokuzingela ... Língua detectada: Terra Inglê é a sua pergunta hoje?" "Mais uma vez a voz saiu eo texto mostrou que no holo."Ok... O que você é?" Lena encolhe os ombros, sentindo-se quase estúpida para a pergunta. "Eu sou uma unidade de conhecimento. Eu mantenho todas as informações do espaço e dos planetas conhecidos" - "Oh" Lena sussura. Parece que ela encontrou algo que pertence a um alienígena. "Há quem você pertence?" Ela tentou, esperando que ele vai dar um nome. Não sabe exatamente o que fazer com esse nome, mas de qualquer maneira...

"Eu pertenço a Kara Zor-el"


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

* * *

O dia de aniversário

Era quase uma da madrugada quando Kara ouviu alguém batendo sua porta.

Ela suspirou e levantou-se de seu sofá, pedindo todos os deuses que não era uma visita tardia de alguém que não foi convidado para seu aniversário da Terra.

Ela convidou apenas Winn, James, J'onn e, claro, Alex e Maggie. Eles tinham uma noite agradável, grandes jogos, muita comida, álcool de boa qualidade e um bolo realmente grande. Ela amava cada parte da noite, ela pediu-lhes para não sair, mas você sabe, coisas de adulto. Todo mundo tem que trabalhar no dia seguinte. Provavelmente mesmo Supergirl.

Kara tinha certeza de que apenas Alex notou que ela verificou seu celular às vezes, e ela sabia que a loira estava esperando por um sinal de Lena. Mas ela estava "ocupada o dia todo", como sua secretária estava muito feliz por compartilhar.

Então ela não se incomodou olhando pela porta, ela apenas abriu.

Sua respiração ficou presa em sua garganta por um segundo quando os olhos azuis se encontraram com os dela e ela quase derrete bem ali. "Lena!", Ela gritou e saltou sobre a mulher, sem se importar com a flor que ela estava segurando. "Receio que esteja atrasada para a sua festa..." - disse ela quando Kara a puxou para seu apartamento. "Eu não me importo. Na verdade eu fiz, mas você está aqui agora ", disse a loira quando Lena lhe deu a flor. "É uma tulipa, porque as rosas são superestimadas", a morena encolhe os ombros e ela sorriu para ela e respirou fundo "E porque eu estava na Holanda, você sabe, as melhores tulipas do mundo vêm de lá", ela olhou profundamente no olhos de Karas, e a menina apenas sorriu ainda maior.

"Eu adoro Lena! É maravilhoso. Eu estava com medo que você não vai aparecer novamente, porque a última vez quando nos vimos..." - "Não importa. Eu fiz alguma pesquisa e entendo de onde você pega o conceito agora. E eu tenho outro presente para você...", como ela disse, a mulher mais velha tirou o dispositivo de sua bolsa e deu para Kara.

Seus olhos se abriram. "Como você conseguiu?" Ela pergunta e pegou, ajustando o vidro em seu rosto. "Alex me deu. Ela me pediu para consertá-lo. E eu fiz." Lena disse e então se virou para olhar pelas janelas abertas de Kara.

Ela esperou até que a loira estivesse pronta para conversar. "Então, você sabe sobre..." Kara perguntou ela e ela rir. "Que você é a Supergirl? Eu sabia desde o dia que você me salvou de cair da varanda do meu escritório." - "Como?" - " Vamos Kara, tomando um café com Kara Danvers?" Ela apontou e a garota quase parecia envergonhada agora. Um rubor passa por seu pescoço e bochechas. "Parecia bom no momento-" - "Eu não estou aqui para falar sobre isso" Lena disse quando ela se aproxima da loira. "Eu fiz algumas perguntas para esse dispositivo, e eu tenho medo que eu lhe enviar alguns sinais mistos" Kara levantou seus óculos que estavam escorregando para baixo de seu nariz, finalmente, decidindo que ela poderia simplesmente tirá-los.

"Lena eu entendo se eu cometer um erro pensando que poderíamos significar algo diferente, me desculpe", disse ela, olhando para seus sapatos agora. Porque você sabe, nem todas as mulheres são gays ou aberto para conhecer outras mulheres. "Não, você está certo" Lena tomou seu rosto, e levanta-lo com um dedo, de perto agora. "Eu gosto de você. E eu quero deixar os sinais claros" Kara podia sentir sua respiração em seu rosto agora.

 _Lena ia beijá-la?_

Seu cérebro estava desligando agora e ela apenas observou a mulher sorrir maior antes de fechar os olhos e colocar a testa na dela.

Lena sorriu, sentindo como Kara se aproximou dela, ela gostava muito. Os olhos de Kara estão fechados quando ela sentiu os lábios de Lena sobre os dela, como um fantasma. "Feliz aniversário" ela sussurrou e então ela deixou Kara. Ela quase manteve os olhos fechados, mas ela estava disposta a dar uma olhada no rosto de Lena agora. Para lembrar como a sorte era para ter esta mulher em sua vida.

"Você pode ir para o meu apartamento amanhã à noite?" Ela perguntou antes de começar a deixar a menina, indo em direção a sua porta. "É como um encontro?" Kara perguntou, "apenas para ter certeza ..."

Apenas para entender que ela não está cometendo nenhum outro erro.

"Sim, como um encontro." Lena disse e finalmente a deixou sozinha.

"Oh Rao ..."

/

OK, então Kara estava lá. 7 horas, como eles decidiram por mensagens mais cedo. Ela continuava mordendo seus lábios, pois uma vez na vida ela estava realmente com medo de ir e falar com a morena.

Ela voltou a se verificar, roupas? Ok. Flor? Ok. Vinho? Ok. Óculos? Ok. _Ela deveria ter tirado os óculos?_

A garota finalmente respirou fundo e bateu na porta de Lena. Demorou menos de um minuto para a mulher aparecer e pedir-lhe para entrar. "Olá", ela disse calorosamente, tomando o casaco de Kara.  
"Eu não sei em que página estamos aqui Lena ..." ela decidiu perguntar direito quando viu a mulher, porque ela sabe que ela iria perder o controle se Lena tentar beijá-la novamente.  
"Acho que deixei bem claro ontem, Kara, não é?", Disse Lena ao colocar a flor em um vaso e dar a Kara o saca-rolhas. O loiro apenas abre a garrafa e espera por algum copo ou taça. "Sim, você fez. Mas por que agora?" Ela perguntou à morena enquanto Lena a levava para seu sofá, um muito agradável que ela tinha em seu apartamento. Kara percebeu que era quase como o dela, sem paredes.

"Eu estava com muito medo de meus sentimentos por você. Primeiro porque não é realmente fácil ser gay na Terra. Eu suponho que você tenha uma idéia sobre isso agora com sua irmã..." Lena começou enquanto ela se sentava em seu sofá, acariciando a almofada mais próxima dela. Ela queria que Kara estivesse mais perto. "E segundo, você é Supergirl. Quão ruim pode ser um Luthor se apaixonar por um Super?" Ela deu de ombros e sorriu quando Kara desembarcou ao lado dela, seus joelhos tocando. "Você sabe que isso nunca vai me parar" Kara respondeu e olhou profundamente em seu copo antes de tomar um gole de seu vinho. Uma muito boa, ela precisa agradecer a garota da Wine Shop. "Sim, mas então... Havia Mike, 'Dos internos'"... Lena a imitou, escondendo seu rosto da cara divertida de Kara. "Oh Rao, você gostou de mim desde então?" Ela perguntou, quase assustada. "Por que você não me disse? Isso iria me poupar muito tempo... E magoas" Kara disse, algo entre magoada, divertida e arrependida. "Bem, eu pensei que você já estava com ele. Sabe, ele te seguiu como um cachorrinho em todo lugar. Realmente me deixava doente de ver." Lena tentou seu melhor para segurar a última parte, mas ela estava com medo que a bebida já estava bagunçando com ela. Ela teve quase uma garrafa antes de Kara chegar...  
"Sim. Ele era minha kryptonita" Kara disse a ela e desta vez algo clicou nos olhos de Lena. "O que eu sou para você?" Ela perguntou a kryptoniana, uma parte dela estava realmente assustada com a pergunta, mas ela tem que saber. Para saber se ela significa algo, ou se ela está apenas pulando em outro relacionamento jovem estúpido. Porque todos os deuses sabem que ela não tem tempo para isso.

Kara pensou um pouco, e quando ela finalmente olhou para Lena, seus olhos estavam felizes. "Você é meu sol amarelo." Lena se moveu no sofá, ficando um pouco mais perto dela. "Cuidado para explicar...?" Ela perguntou suave, e colocou seu copo sobre a mesa atrás delas. Kara limpou a garganta e mordiscou o lábio por um tempo. "Pode parecer pesado... Porque você sabe, nós somos recentes..." ela apontou entre eles, mas Lena acena a mão como ela não se importa. "Heavy é bom para mim" - "Ok, então... O sol, seu sol, o sol dos humanos, é uma estrela amarela. Tenho certeza que você sabe que" Kara sorriu, realmente envergonhada do que ela ia confessá-la agora, mas não há outra opção. Ela quer ir pesado e profundo também. Ela sentia falta dos óculos, tinha algo a ver com manter as mãos em algo.  
"Isso é o que me faz um Super, a radiação me faz poderosa. Então... Você é meu sol amarelo ", ela termina e Lena acenou para ela. "Ótimo. Eu sou radioativo agora" ela disse enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais da loira, provocando-a, compartilhando um sorriso tortuoso. Kara sorriu de volta, ela não podia acreditar como sortuda ela era. Elas parecem presos no tempo, Lena queria congelar, e mantê-los neste momento para sempre.

Ela traçou um dedo sobre a mandíbula de Kara, até que ela segurou seu rosto e a puxou para mais perto. Kara nem sequer pensou nisso. Ela a beijou com fome, ansiosa por mais, querendo sentir Lena mais perto, para fazer essa mulher dela. Elas compartilharam um gemido e Kara finalmente se moveu para montar o colo de Lena. Isso era tudo novo para ela, ela nunca estava com uma mulher antes e ela nunca sentiu essa paixão, esse desejo, esse luxo e também toda a bondade, o conforto, o prazer de cuidar de alguém e ser cuidadas.

Lena quebrou o beijo e olhou para cima com um sorriso de chesire. "Eu tenho algo para você" ela disse e Kara virou a cabeça de lado, realmente interessada. Lena apertou a perna dela um pouco, para pedir a Kara que lhe desse um controle que estava no lado oposto do sofá. Quando ela conseguiu isso, Lena apertou um botão e então uma luz verde pálida saiu de sua maior luz no teto do quarto e alguns pequenos ao redor nas paredes.

Os olhos se Kara arregalaram. "O que é isso Lena?" Ela perguntou, uma pequena parte dela rezando para Rao que não era uma armadilha. "Eu sei o que você está pensando e não uma armadilha" Lena disse a ela, ela entende que ver kryptonita não foi fácil de explicar. "Há o suficiente, e apenas essa quantidade de exposição para torná-lo menos forte. Não como humano, mas suficiente para permitir que você me toque sem me quebrar, ou sem ter medo de me machucar. Se você não gosta, eu posso tirar tudo." Lena disse, enquanto estudava o rosto da loira. Havia uma mistura de medo e luxúria.  
"Você promete que nunca vai me transformar contra mim?" Kara perguntou a ela, e claro que Lena sabe que isso ia acontecer. "Sinto-me muito grato ao universo dar-te a mim, prometo que nunca farei nada para te machucar. Nunca."

Kara confiava nela. Ela era a única que sempre confiava nela.

"Então, onde exatamente você quer que eu te toque, pequeno Sol?"

* * *

 **N/A:** Ei pessoal, este é o fim. Deixe-me saber se você está indo gostar, e se eu devo continuar esta ficção. Obrigado a todos vocês =]


End file.
